Dance of the Rider and Elf
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Saphira had enough of the constant chase between Ayra and Eragon. It’s obvious that they have feelings for the other but won’t admit with the war going on. She decides to make matters within her hands…claws. Saphira's pov


**Arashi: I happen to like the Inheritance Cycle hoping that Eragon and Ayra will finally get together at last or something. I sort of have a strange idea of what would be Saphira's thoughts of the chase between the two hence the story. My first story for this fandom and not sure if it will contain spoilers since might be during near the end of the third book or something. ^^; Some characters might be out of character in this story.**

**Disclaimer…if I own Inheritance Cycle I would have had Brom alive and a chance to tell Eragon the truth of his heritage. *Sighs***

_**Saphira talking mentally**_

**Eragon communicating mentally**

_**Ayra communicating mentally**_

Other's speaking when Saphira talks to them

Summary-

Saphira had enough of the constant chase between Ayra and Eragon. It's obvious that they have feelings for the other but won't admit with the war going on. She decides to make matters within her hands…claws.

**________________________________________________________________________**

Dance of the Rider and Elf

*Saphira's Pov*

The sun on my sapphire scales warm my blood and made me kind of tired as small adjustments for a battle to come in a couple of weeks. The sounds of footsteps walking my direction made me open one of my eyes. Running past me, raven locks shining in the sunlight Ayra scowl lightly muttering something about my dear rider.

I laugh softly as the words drift to my ears,"…That silly little boy. What is he trying to do? Ugh…I can't believe that err...can't even think with out him in my thoughts!"

I stretch out my bound towards the female elf wondering what Eragon did this time. It's now a common site to see the two of them chatting friendly one minute while the next at the other's neck.

_What is wrong? Something troubling you that concerns about Eragon?_

I watch Ayra stand very still before glaring at me to which I gave her a smile. I swear at times those to really do need the other to just function not that I'm complaining…much. Out of all the females I see around Eragon I find the elf princess suitable to my rider perfectly. It's not my fault if the two can't see they're perfect for the other.

_**NOTHING IS WRONG!! That idiot is flirting with another human…can't he…ugh! I'm sorry Saphira I shouldn't take my anger out at you.**_

I watch Ayra take a deep breath trying to let nature soothe her agitating soul to rest and not continue going in circles. No offense to my rider but the fool is dense when it comes to Ayra's feelings for him. Everyone knew she lied to protect him but he had to continue to woo her. It's rather troublesome if you ask me about these human feelings.

How to make them see the truth is in front of their eyes this whole time? Heck I bet Brom is laughing at his son's expense right now about his love troubles. Hm…speaking of which I haven't heard from Eragon for a while which is never a good sign. That boy has trouble following him like a drunken man searching for his liquor pouch. I have an idea to get these to blind idiots together but would require help though and I know the perfect person to.

Reaching out to speak with Eragon in privacy as Ayra sat next to me muttering about what an idiot my riders I chuckle softly.

_Little one is everything well?_**Saphira is something amiss? **

_Nothing wrong little one. I just wanted to check on you to make sure you don't cause trouble. Have you seen _Nasuada?_ I need to speak with her about something privately._

I felt Eragon getting curious to why I wanted to see the Varden leader but I have an important matter to discuss that deals with my rider and elf princess. He didn't push it any further as he answers my question.

**She's at her tent right now. Want me to send her a message to expect you?**

_I'll contact her in a few minutes since I was wondering. Hope to see you soon, Young one._

**See you later Saphira. I have a few things to do right now.**

I felt Eragon close his side of our bond before speaking softly to Ayra. _I have matters to attend to. _

_**Don't hold them up for me Saphira. I think I'll stay here a bit longer since its refreshing out here.**_

_Very well then Ayra. I'll see you later._

I stretch my wings to take flight feeling the sunlight warm my body. I didn't even have time to take my nap. Ugh…but I will once I push those together somewhere to confess their feelings. Not tents unless its sound proof but it might give people a wrong impression though. No a cave sounds like a better idea and could block cave with a boulder then lie in front of it. Hm…decisions to make but so little time and I do hope Nasuada likes my idea.

Flying over didn't panic the horses or the army since use to me fly over the camp to keep guard at times. I saw the red tent to be Nasuada and call out to her mentally hoping she's there.

_Nasuada, it's me Saphira. I need your help with a problem. Can I speak with you privately?_

Of course Saphira and what is the problem you are dealing with.

Letting out a soft yet annoyed sight I land on the ground gently. I poke my head in the tent to see Nasuada look at me rather worried and confuse. She's a great leader through and through alright. Her father will be proud of her for leading the Varden. How to bring up a problem that is driving me crazy happens to be Eragon and Ayra?

Gazing at her rather seriously I answer truthfully. _Eragon and Ayra are my problem._

I watch the annoyed look flash in her brown eyes hearing her murmur softly "Eragon being a fool again."I let out a laugh knowing Nasuada will help me if she could. She gave me a smirk asking mischievously, "Do you have a plan to make them confess?"_Yes_

"I hope you know what you are doing Saphira but I won't stop you from doing this. Please do me and the Varden a big favor." She speaks softly. I nod waiting for her to continue sensing she had more to say. "Please make those two confess and stop this pathetic chase!"

I smile in understanding clearly where Nasuada is coming from. I didn't expect Eragon to arrive as I about to take off. He gave me a smile that I'm use to before heading to the spot I left Ayra. I didn't give Eragon a chance to ask me any thing as I swoop down quickly wrapping my tail around the elf princess then place her behind my idiot of a rider that I love dearly. I love being sarcastic but it doesn't some of Eragon's personality rub on me as well. I heard Ayra yelp burrowing herself into Eragon's back for protection. Well this idea is working out better then I expected and nearly stop in midair when Ayra murmurs softly but I could hear it as well as Eragon. "I care about you Eragon."I hope Eragon doesn't ruin it but nearly awe when Eragon turn in the saddle after many practices to hug the elf. He whispers to her, "I care about you to."Well it's not much but it's enough for them to sort of confess their feelings for the other. I mean it will be heard with a relationship with a war going on but Eragon will find a way to make it through for Ayra. I land several leagues away from the Varden to get some well deserve rest as the two lovers snuggle against my side saying at the same time. "I love you, Eragon/Ayra."

_It's about time you guys confess._

I let out a laugh sensing their embarrassment and joy before sleep over took me. Yes I may be a dragon with a rider but I'll find my mate soon. The little one needs her besides me to keep him grounded and not be an idiot. Sometimes you have to do things yourself to get them done.

________________________________________________________________________

**Arashi: This is my first time writing in a dragon's pov. I hope you guys will enjoy the story. Please read and review.**


End file.
